Say Yes
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: Hotch had tried before to make Emily see he wants a relationship, but she's a little hesitant. While performing a simple act while on a case Hotch gives it one last shot and Emily gives him her answer.


Hey everyone,

I would like to say that I get easily distracted and unfortunately that means that certain chapters of stories that were supposed to be posted earlier today were not even written. *oops* However, I think this fic will make up for the lack of new chapters in my two ongoing stories (well, I hope so). I had heard this song and was instantly struck with the thought that I had to use it in a H/P fic, so ta da!

I do not own Criminal Minds (if i did there'd be nothing but new episodes this week with lost of H/P goodness) nor "Just Say Yes" by Snow Patrol (i love these guys!)

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_I'm running out of ways to make you see_

_I want you to stay here, beside me_

_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

Hotch had tried everything and still he felt like he had failed miserably in his attempt to woo Emily Prentiss.

Hotch wasn't sure how much more he could take. Sure, he wasn't exactly as suave as Casanova, but Aaron Hotchner had been known to turn a few heads back in the day. He had been out of the game for a while now, but Hotch was fairly sure the game hadn't changed one bit during his hiatus. Perhaps Emily wasn't interested.

Hotch scoffed verbally at his mind's feeble attempt to console him. Of course Emily Prentiss was interested; she wouldn't look at him the way she did if she wasn't. She would let their hands brush as she walked past him and she certainly wouldn't hug him without reservations. Oh Emily Prentiss was interested alright, she was just very cautious.

She had every right to be he supposed. Neither of them had the best track record with relationships. Hotch recalled her telling him that she had dated worse than Viper: His mind still reeled from that admission. He ended up divorcing his high school sweetheart who was murdered in cold blood by a sadistic serial killer who he happened to piss off. Definitely not Casanova.

Emily was protective of her heart and Hotch was the same way; understandably. However, in the years he has known Emily Prentiss he found himself falling without much of a chance. Her pale skin, her burning passion for her job, the light she radiated, those dark eyes that Hotch felt could see into the deepest parts of his soul…she was the epitome of warm strength and Hotch was not ashamed to admit she had him hook, line, and sinker. If only she would let him prove it to her.

He had invited her to diner a few nights and it always ended with a rushed farewell and a fierce hug for his son, who had taken to Emily without hesitation. Emily adored Jack and he was enamored with Miss Em'ly who always had a story for him. She'd tell him about their cases; while editing out the really bad stuff. She would also watch his movies and TV shows whenever she came over without fail. Jack always looked forward to her visits, so much so that, 'Is Miss Em'ly coming over?' became on of the typical questions Jack asked his daddy after he picked him up from Jessica's.

Hotch had gotten in the habit long ago of pairing them up and since he realized he wanted more than a casual friendship with her, he pretty much didn't leave a scene without Emily by his side. Emily didn't complain, in fact he was sure she enjoyed it. She'd still say something that would bring out the prosecutor in him and he'd silently challenge her words, but she ended up making good points anyway so he just let her have her free reign.

He was very good at masking his emotions of course so no one, except Dave who was a gossip at heart, had any clue that his feeling for his subordinate had changed in the slightest.

_Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test_

_Nor a trick of the mind only love_

If anyone ever asked him why he always worked with Emily he'd tell them that she was good to bounce ideas off of and they profiled well together. No one asked though, which made Hotch wonder if they had their own theories that were closer to the truth.

Hotch looked across the table to where Emily was speaking a mile a minute with Reid about something pertaining to the case. They were still unsure of their unsub's motivation for killing his latest victim, but since he was in custody the team wasn't too concerned. Well, Emily was simply because the last time they thought they had finished a case she ended up in the hospital with a concussion. They all understood her motivation for making sure they covered all the angles so no one begrudged her another quick run through.

"Maybe it was a heat of the moment kill. He knew we were going to catch him so he wanted to get a last one in." Morgan spoke up. Emily's eyebrows scrunched together and she sighed. It made sense. Throwing her hands up in defeat the team began to pack up and head back to the hotel. Emily figured Morgan was right and the way Reid seemed to be a peace with the explanation made Emily rest a little easier.

Emily had found it hard to brainstorm when Hotch had been studying her across the way and she had fought to keep her mind focused on the case and not the dark eyes she had come to fantasize about on cold and lonely nights. She repressed a shiver as Hotch's hand brushed hers as they gathered the files. Hotch looked up and their eyes met. For a minute there Emily swore her heart stopped.

Emily cleared her throat and quickly tried to respond to JJ's question. Before she could though, Hotch answered for her.

"I'll take Prentiss back to the hotel, I want to make sure we get everything here." Hotch said not looking up once as he spoke. Reid and Morgan were already gone, leaving JJ and Dave to look at Hotch and Emily inquisitively.

_It's so simple and you know it is, you know it is_

_We can't be to and fro like this, all our lives_

_You're the only way to me_

_The path is clear_

_What do I have to say to you, for god sake dear?_

"You sure? We could stay and help." Dave said knowing full well Hotch would dismiss his halfhearted attempts to be useful. He no more wanted to stay in the same electrically charged room with Emily and Hotch than Morgan wanted to attend a Star Trek convention with Reid. Hotch shot Dave a look and the older profiler put his hands up in surrender.

"Lets go JJ before Morgan and Reid start fighting about navigational techniques." Dave said jerking his head towards the door. JJ caught on real quick and followed him out after casting Emily a quick glance. She didn't seem upset by Hotch's decision, just nervous.

Once they were alone Emily began to busy herself with placing the files in their designated boxes. She tried not to notice how their hands were centimeters apart. The tension in the room was so thick you could slice it with a machete knife and call it done. Hotch desperately wanted her to stop for a second so they could talk. He needed to know if they could be something; he'd go crazy if he had to pretend like he didn't want to hold her close to him every second she stirred the air by him.

Emily felt his eyes on her but continued to file like a mad woman. If she stopped and looked into those dark pools she'd never resurface. She'd had a thing for Aaron Hotchner for as long as she cared to remember. Once he was divorced she could breathe a little easier around him as he tried to connect with his team on a more personal level. After New York he came to rely on Emily and she helped him in subtle ways so the team wouldn't catch on to Hotch's weakness in his hearing.

When Cyrus had hurt her, Hotch went out of his way to make sure she was okay: It had been the second time he went to her apartment, it wasn't the last either. Then Foyet came crashing into their lives and soon Emily's couch became Hotch's best friend. They didn't talk about how badly it had scared her when she found his apartment in the state she did and they didn't mention the torture Hotch underwent while Foyet stabbed him. They were taboo subjects as far as Emily and Hotch were concerned.

Emily could barely fight the onslaught of tears and anger that threatened to consume her when Haley came up. Hotch had tried the distancing thing after she died, but Emily had been stubborn enough to show up at his apartment to entertain the Hotchner men. She tried to ignore the implications of her actions and focus on being a good friend but she knew they crossed that 'good friend' line a few tragedies ago. Emily was sure Matthew's death had been a turning point for them. It was the first time they had hugged; also not the last time.

_Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test_

_Nor a trick of the mind only love_

So Emily was almost one-hundred percent certain that Hotch had noticed the new undertone of their relationship. The way he had started looking at her and the way he leaned in closer to her than absolutely necessary told Emily she was in dangerous waters. Okay, not dangerous waters per say, but waters that Emily feared she would easily drown in. He was her boss, he had just lost his ex wife and Emily didn't want to be something to simply take Hotch's mind of the struggles he faced daily. She couldn't handle that at all. If there was going to be anything between them Emily was in it for the long hall.

Emily let lose a sigh she didn't know she had been holding in. The thought of being with Hotch romantically made her pulse race and her hear thump wildly in her chest. She was convinced that he'd be the one man she'd never get out of her head. She didn't want him to become her Emma Schuller so to speak, but at the same time she was a little afraid of pushing the boundaries of their relationship further. If it didn't work…Emily doubted she could compartmentalize that well. She wasn't invincible and she had that sinking feeling that Hotch could tear her apart from the inside out if she let him. Still, it was tempting.

Hotch saw Emily's eyes flicker from emotion to emotion and recognized that she was silently going over something that weighed heavy on her heart. He tried not to think it was him, but he did anyway. He knew for a fact he was one of the only people capable of getting under her skin in such a way; she had told him that one diner perviously, before her famous hasty retreat. He wanted to put her out of her misery once and for all.

Taking a deep steady breath in, Hotch walked to her side of the table and waited for her to stop. Emily stiffened as Hotch stood next to her and she swallowed her nerves and faced him. His eyes were blazing with the emotions he tried so hard to lock away. When he was with Emily however, he let his shields down and relaxed.

Hotch didn't wait for her to speak, or for him to chicken out.

Just as Emily set the last files down on the desk Hotch wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her flush against his body: Their lips met perfectly.

_I can feel your heartbeat through my shirt_

_This was all I wanted, all I want_

_It's all I want_

Emily could barley think straight, let alone straight enough to walk away from his tight embrace. She felt his body pressed against hers and she threw no caution to the wind as she responded fully to his actions. Her hands fisted themselves in his dark hair and she let him posses her mouth for what felt like hours. Their tongues fought for dominance but Hotch being the alpha male won; of course.

Emily was on cloud nine as Hotch ran his hands up and down her back. It felt like trails of fire on her overheated skin even though her shirt was in the way. Why she had tried to fight this she'd never know. She cursed her need to breathe as Hotch broke away and planted small kisses on her swollen lips. Her breathing has labored and her mind a mess with havoc thoughts of what just transpired between them. She had just made out with her boss in a very public New Jersey police precinct while the team was waiting for them back at the hotel. Oh hell.

Hotch saw the panic start to seep into her eyes and he tried to contest with it by kissing her neck tenderly. He wouldn't stop until she saw he was serious in his pursuit of a relationship with her. He could feel how her heart was pounding and he couldn't help but smile as he realized he was the cause for its erratic beating. Little did she know that his heart was in a similar state; she drove him crazy.

Emily couldn't fight the wave of passion that engulfed her with each kiss Hotch planted on her bare skin; this man would be her undoing. She couldn't stop the hope that bubbled in her chest like a witch's cauldron when Hotch looked up and met her eyes. He was as serious as a heart attack, which Emily feared she'd have any second now if he kept looking at her the way he did.

_Just say yes_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test_

_Nor a trick of the mind only love_

Hotch drew his lips back and kissed Emily one more time before resting his forehead on hers. Emily let her heart beat calm down before attempting to speak. She was still reeling from his kisses. Emily looked up at Hotch and her lips began to form a small smile despite her internal debate. It was clear to her now, before it had been vague, that Hotch definitely returned the feelings that had plagued her for months upon months. Relief and giddiness coursed though her veins as she raised a hand up to touch his face.

He was relaxed and on edge at the same time. She wasn't breaking away and she wasn't slapping him: Two very good signs. When he saw her smile he felt his own grin bloom on his lips and suddenly he was very aware of the public setting they were currently standing in. He was very grateful the team had left when they did. The ache in his soul had turned into a pleasant melted warmth that he could tell was identical to Emily's.

Hotch reluctantly broke away and instantly missed her warmth. They had to get to the hotel soon before their phones started ringing off the hook. Emily's smile hadn't faded as they continued their original task and when their hands would brush, she'd smile wider at Hotch. Apparently actions did speak louder than words and as they walked out of the precinct and Emily grabbed Hotch's hand securely in hers, he knew he had the answer to the question he'd been fretting over for so long.

_Just say yes_

_Cause I'm aching and I know you are too_

_For the touch_

_Of your warm skin as I breath you in_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

*giggles* I love writing them, so much so. Especially when a good inspirational song comes along. I was laughing like mad when I wrote this because they're too cute and I really needed a sweet fic tonight. Anyways, I swear that I will have the last chapter of "The Stories Scars Tell" and the 7th chapter (and maybe the 8th which is the last chapter) of Days Go By posted tomorrow! I didn't mean to get distracted today but it happens to the best of us *laugh*

I hope you enjoyed this story.

Peace out


End file.
